What Lies Within
by BrianneChan
Summary: After the death of his mother, Mirai Trunks is driven mad by lonliness and depression, untill he rescues a strange girl from the androids. He only uses her to help his lonliness and gets attatched to her. Can her love help his troubled soul? And what is s


The night was cold. Trunks turned in his bed. He was having that feeling again. The same one he had when he had witnessed his mother being killed by the androids. A horrible aching loneliness. He needed her. He didn't want to be by himself anymore. Before he knew it he had already walked down the hall to her room. He opened the door slowly, and gazed upon her sleeping body. It had been at least a day since he had found her, and most of it she spent unconscious. She was the last person he had left. Even though she had not been awake, she had helped him in a way. Keeping her alive got his mind off killing himself, or getting himself killed. But now he needed her again. He walked into the room silently, and gently picked her up, and carried her back into his room. She stirred as he set her down, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"huh?" she spoke in a light whisper  
  
He didn't answer. He crawled into bed, and pulled her into him, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Oh it's you…..w-what are you doing?"  
  
He still didn't answer.  
  
"Hey, what's happening?"  
  
She pulled the long wisps of lavender hair away from his face, to see if he was asleep. His eyes were open, and he slowly looked up at her, pleadingly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Let me go!"  
  
He closed his eyes, and snuggled himself closer to her.  
  
"I don't want to be alone any more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please stay…."  
  
"I….."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at her pleadingly. Something in his deep blue eyes made her give in. He was only lonely, and didn't really act like he wanted to take advantage of her. Who knows how long he could have been alone? Maybe he was just as lonely as she was. She smiled gently and her eyes softened.  
  
"If you need me, I'm here."  
  
He grabbed her around the waist, and snuggled his head under her chin. He held onto her tightly.  
  
"who are you?"  
  
He was silent, but she knew he was listening.  
  
" And what will happen to us….in the end? If…..the androids destroy everything?"  
  
  
  
He actually spoke.  
  
"The time machine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The time machine. I've used it before."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Maybe we should go back. You could meet my mother."  
  
"Yes, maybe."  
  
He rose, and sat at the edge of the bed, his back facing her.  
  
"It's the only way to live and not be afraid any more. Fighting them is useless. We can't live like this."  
  
"But what will happen to this future?"  
  
"It's already dead. There's nothing that I can do to save it."  
  
She crawled off the bed, and stood in front of him.  
  
"But there's still people out there dying! What about them?! Are you just going to  
  
leave and let them suffer?!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Trunks had grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her to the wall. His palms were grinding into her shoulders, and his eyes burned with rage.  
  
"What do you know about suffering?" he hissed, "I watched my own God Damn mother die! I was the only one to carry her bleeding body home and bury it! I have watched my family and friends all get killed one by one! You don't know the meaning of suffering, until you've lived my life!"  
  
Tears streaked her face, as she lifted her hand to his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you're quite mistaken about me. I….I..haven't really been all that honest with you."  
  
He rose an eyebrow, and loosened his grip.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I was…fairly young, but I still remember…..I think I was about five or six….but I  
  
need to clear up something first."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I…I'm not from here. I mean…not from this planet….I suspect you aren't either. I can feel it."  
  
Trunks let go of her.  
  
"You're right. But I've always lived on earth. Now what were you saying?"  
  
"When I was five or six…..our planet was invaded. My father…..he went off to fight……and my mother tried to protect me…….but…….they…….killed her. They took me, and I had to live with them my whole life. When I was nine they tried to raise me to be a warrior…..they said they sensed I had power and potential…..but it…….I…."  
  
Tears were pouring down her face, and she sank down to the floor in a shivering mass. Trunks knelt down, and took her chin in his hand.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I did have potential…and power…..enough to seriously hurt people. But I couldn't control it. I…..still can't. I don't remember my home much, so I don't really know exactly who or what I am. I don't even know have any family left."  
  
He rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Trunks. From now on I'll be your brother and your family. For as long as I live."  
  
She flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, inhaling the scent of her auburn hair.  
  
"I'll be your nameless sister forever!"  
  
"Nameless?"  
  
"I don't know my real name, but the others…..they called me Oni."  
  
"That means evil spirit, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not too proud of my name. But the leader of them….he liked me. He called me Akuma."  
  
"Then Akuma, is it?"  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
